


Asleep

by LilNeps



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not sure where she is or what’s going on, with her eyes closed like that, but it feels nice.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>aka some fluffy hinanami because only God knows how much I need to see these two happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

She’s not sure where she is or what’s going on, with her eyes closed like that, but it feels nice.

A gentle breeze brushes over her cheek, but she’s not cold. Something warm is on one of her hands, and something is caressing her other cheek lovingly.

Even without knowing what’s happening, she feels safe.

As nice as it feels though, opening her eyes seems the best thing to do.

When she does so, Hinata’s smiling face enters her field of vision.

«Hinata-kun?» She yawns, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. He leans back, giving her some space, and Nanami realizes that the warmth on her hand was because he was holding it.

«You fell asleep.» It’s not surprising for any of them - Nanami can remember how difficult the boss of the game she stayed up all night playing was to beat. She feels a bit guilty, though; she vaguely remembers Hinata talking about something, before falling asleep.

The breeze brushes over her once again, and this time she shivers.

«Are you cold? Here.» Hinata gently wraps his arms around her, tugging her closer so she can snuggle on his chest, his arms around her, keeping her warm and safe.

«Hinata-kun? Is it okay if I sleep a bit more?» He chuckles - he should’ve expected it, she only napped for a few minutes after all.

«Sure. Rest well.» She smiles, leaning back onto him and closing her eyes again.

 

When she wakes up, his arms still around her, she notices he fell asleep as well.


End file.
